


【我宇】【炮友记】5郊游

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 【形象参考】尤东东





	【我宇】【炮友记】5郊游

**Author's Note:**

> 【形象参考】尤东东

小白一直很喜欢他那辆绿色的VESPA，还给它起了个名字叫“小绿”，由此认识了一帮车友，没事就结伴骑行，并且由于车友的介绍，他还接了一部戏。毕业后终于有班上，也是好事。

我去探班，

正逢他下夜戏，骑着小绿就出了片场，看他连夜拍戏我都心疼了：“要不咱回去休息吧。”

“没事没事，中间我睡过了，一点也不累。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“今天天也好，我们出去兜风啊！”说完，一摆头，让我一同跨上小绿，载着我朝近郊的风景区驶去。

今天的天气确实很好，虽然已是深秋，但阳光依旧猛烈，北京难得的蓝天上飘着几朵白云，云彩下的绿色的VSEPA载着我俩极速飞驰着。

我坐在小白后面，紧紧地搂着他的腰，整个身体贴在他的背上，别瞧他看上去很瘦，但背上的肉触感非常棒，我能清楚地感受到从他体内穿来的体温。我看着小白帅气的侧颜，散发出无尽的魅力，我不禁心驰神往，开始借势抚摸他的身体。

他白色小背心的外面搭的是一件宽大的格子衬衣，疾驰时随风鼓了起来，我伸进手去，十个手指隔着背心在他的腹部来回滑行，然后顺势而上，摸上了他的胸部，感受到了他加速的心跳，随着胸部的起伏，呼吸有些急促。

我隔着他的背心轻轻拨弄着他的乳头，他的乳头被我的动作弄得硬了起来。我加大力度，他的呼吸更加急促，可并没有出声阻止我，他的身体有些微微颤动，像是配合我的动作，但双手紧紧握着车把，以免失去平衡。我整个人往前挪了挪身子，身体更加贴紧他的背部，下身正好顶着他紧致的臀部，身上所有的热流全部传到了我的大腿中央，一下子凝聚了起来，又从那里扩散开来，回传遍我的全身，这种感觉真是美妙。

他似是算计好了，回过头对我笑了一下，呼吸变得更加急促，但车开得却是更稳更快了。我的肉棒开始变硬，紧紧地顶着他的臀部，双手也更加不安份，从他的胸部向下一直滑到他的大腿根部。果不其然一个高高鼓起的小丘。我将手覆在上面，感受到内里一团灼热的欲望想摆脱裤子的束缚。

我们进了山，小绿在山间小道疾驰着，两边郁郁葱葱的树木飞速地后退着，树木越来越茂密，小路越来越细，到了大山深处，小白拐了一个弯儿，离开了小道，又过了好一会儿，终于在一个人迹罕至的小深潭旁停了下来。潭水清澈见底，阳光在水面上折射出波光粼粼，沁人心脾。 

小白把车停下，在座位上转了个身，面对着我，迫不及待地抱住我，将自己的双唇压在了我的嘴上，狂野而又充满温柔。他从来没有这样主动过。我迎合着他，细细地品味他的热情。他把舌头伸到我的口中探索着，我也用舌头回应他，与他交织缠绵。与此同时，我的手也开始行动，在他的全身游走。我一只手轻松地除去他的格子衬衣，将手伸进他的背心抚摸着他的肌肤，另一只手向下解开他的裤带，隔着他的内裤抚摸他的下身。

他一路上被我骚扰得欲火高涨，在略显疲惫的脸上透着无限的欲望与渴求。我双唇离开他的纠缠，他有些依依不舍，不过他也知道我要做什么，就没有坚持。我顺着他的下巴、脖子、喉结、锁骨轻轻吮吸着，一直滑到他的乳头。他的乳头刚才被我弄得硬硬的，我用舌尖抵住牙齿轻咬，他双手扶在车座上，挺直了身子，仰着头，喘着粗气，喉咙里发出愉悦的低吟。

我把他裤子的拉链慢慢拉开，里面竟然套着一条睡裤？！我扒下他的裤子，总算看清楚了，是一条已经支起了小帐篷的蓝色睡裤。“嘿嘿，”小白傻笑，“懒得换了，就直接穿出来了。”我有些无语，将他的睡裤中早已硬挺的宝贝掏了出来，让它完全呈现在我的眼前，只见紫红色的顶端早已渗出了透明的液体。我低下头去，轻轻亲吻着，用舌头在阴茎上来回地舔着。他被我弄得连喘粗气，一脸兴奋，双手移动到我的头上，轻轻扶着，配合我的动作上下动着，嘴里发出阵阵兴奋的呻吟。

我吞吐了一阵，动作愈发猛烈，小绿随着我们的节奏开始晃动，这样的感觉真是奇妙，使得我吮咂地更加狂野。小白忙示意我停下，我知道他是心疼车了，虽然舍不得，但还是把口中的宝贝先吐了出来。

小白下车，把睡裤提上，撅着屁股把小绿摆正停好，我这才看清他的睡裤屁股位置印着的竟然是小熊维尼。 我贴身近前，下身在他身上蹭着，调笑道：“想喂维尼吃香肠。”

小白直起身子，转过身来抱着我亲了亲，“不急。”说完脱得光溜，接着把我的衣服也全脱了。我刚要提枪上阵，小白却拉着我一个用力把我带进了潭水中，溅起巨大的水花。

我一个激灵，顿时感到一股透心的清凉，刚才身上的热汗和性奋全部都溶解在水里，消失得无影无踪。小白笑道：“哥哥，这个地方可是我发现的，还不错吧？”我站在水里，看他得意的样子，又好气又好笑。好吧，既然都已经来了，放松一下也未尝不可。

我矮身没在水里，静静享受着这清凉的感觉。小白也贴着我蹲下，让我给他按摩。我便站起身来，在他背后用手浇了些水在他背上，然后给他从肩部开始揉搓。搓着搓着，渐渐变为抚摸，双手在他背上游走，手指滑过他的背部、腰间、臀部……在我的戏弄下，他的呼吸再次变得急促。我的手继续抚摸着他的全身，手指顺着他的臀部经过背部又游走上他的肩头，抚摸着他的脖子、耳垂，像逗猫一样挠着他的下巴…… 

我的下身也再次开始发热，渐渐硬了起来。我靠近他，将胸贴在他的背上，慢慢挺起的肉棒抵着他的臀部，将我的渴望传递给他。 

我亲吻着他背部的每一个角落，双手抚摸着他雪白的肌肤，我感觉到他心跳得厉害，呼吸急促。他喘着粗气，身体微微颤动，感受到了我带给他的快感。

我的双手从他的腰的两侧伸到他的前面，向他的大腿根部摸去。他的小兄弟再一次抬头挺胸立正站好，我一把握住，一阵炽热透过清凉的潭水传递到我的手心。我握紧了开始套弄，同时不停地用我的肉棒摩擦着他双臀之间的沟壑。他任我为所欲为，头微微仰着，嘴里发出细细的呻吟。周围的水随着我的动作产生的波纹在我们四周散开，化作圈圈涟漪。 

我忘情地套弄着，摩擦着，感觉到他的阴茎在我的手中越来越粗，越来越硬。“……啊……嗯嗯……啊……”他呻吟的声音有点变调，回过头用眼神告诉我快停下来，否则他就要射出来了。

我停下手中的动作，转过身面对着他，双手将他拦腰抱起，抵在潭边的一块光滑的大石上。他双手搂住我的脖子，双腿在我背后交叉，紧紧缠绕着我。我的肉棒也正好抵着他的菊穴，来来回回地摩擦着，将他的性致一步步地勾起来。  
我突然手上劲一松，他的身体下滑了一些，菊门打开将我的龟头吞入，我便顺势插入了他的体内。“啊——”小白一声惊叫，甬道紧缩，强烈的快感刺激着我的全身，我身体后仰，胯部前送，使得肉棒整个地插了进去。他缠绕着我腰的双腿夹得更紧，我搂着他，腰部用力开始前后挺送。我不停地抽插着，潭水在我的动作中带进他的体内，使他更加湿润，并且由于清凉潭水的降温作用，我感觉比平日维持地更长久一些，操得越发起劲，越插越猛，带着他的身体也不由自主地上下耸动着，配合我的节奏。 

他被这一阵阵的激情冲击着，全身被无比的快感贯穿，口中毫无遮拦地浪叫着“哥哥——干死我了——啊——啊——嗯嗯——好棒啊——哥哥——哥哥——啊啊啊——用力干我——嗯啊——啊啊啊啊啊——太棒了——啊——啊——啊——”他的淫声秽语刺激着我更加猛烈地进攻着，潭水在我猛烈的动作中激起阵阵水花四溅。

我边干着他边低下头亲吻他，他强烈地回应着，我吮吸着他的舌头，并伸出自己的舌头与他交缠在一起。我又操了他一会儿，然后把他翻了个侧身，将他的一条腿架在我的肩上，从他的侧面开始干他。我尽情地抽送着，在他的身体里来回撞击搅动，激起他的无限激情。我挠着他的小腿，腿毛给我的触感仿佛激起了一种另类的快感，让我的血液涌动到下部的更多，律动更加用力，伴随着他的浪叫最终把他钉在大石上，将精华全部注入到他的体内。 

回城的路上，小白依旧干劲十足，驾驶着小绿还哼着歌。我搂着他，总觉得他今天过分的热情总是不太对。后来才知道，戏里竟然还有所谓的和男二号的“激情片段”。小孩这是怕我吃醋提前给我安慰么？


End file.
